


Eviternity

by tea_bunny



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One-shots and Various Alternate Universes, as presented by me [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_bunny/pseuds/tea_bunny
Summary: Eviternity (n.) - eternal existence.





	Eviternity

**Author's Note:**

> They're both of age, that's about it! Please enjoy. ;)

Each of them is always _there_ when they're together.

Connor's thinking back on it, thinking back on them - they were just kids, still are, because at the end of the day regardless of your age you're always not knowing something, hm? Naturally, Evan's pulling him back to the present, because they do that for each other, too. They keep each other grounded, even during the worst of the worst - where Evan's anxiety is overwhelming so that it isn't Evan _and_ his anxiety, it's Evan becoming it, or where Connor's spiraling again, finite loops and a never-ending cycle - but, again, focus. In the moment, and all that.

Thoughts are quite difficult to pin down, really. 

Connor's not, and Evan's realized that, straddling the other's waist and taking his wrists, pinning them down above Connor's head, and Con's back in the moment (how could he not be?) 

He's refusing to become lost, smiling at Evan and making no move to remove him, because he's waiting for a yes and Connor's all too willing to give that before Evan's moving down, down, down, kissing over his jaw, down his neck...

"You're lovely, you know?"

It's these little moments that each of them relish in, where they're each calm and there for each other - whether it results in making love or staying up until dawn watching movies, they're wrapped up in each other as close as they can be, and that's enough. Evan has the courage to talk, to tell the truth, and Connor's able to stay quiet and drink it in, drink _him_ in. Even now, his eyes are greedy, drinking in the sight of Evan in control, Evan helping him, Evan holding him - it's Evan, Evan, Evan and Connor's falling - he's already fallen, really - but he's falling over and over again. 

"You're, like- erubescent, _angelic_ , look at you, Con...."

Connor's 'erubescent', indeed, cheeks dusted with red, pretty blush sweeping down his neck. He's rewarded with a kiss to his collarbone, followed by a  sharp bite that's sending him arching up into the other, letting out a soft whine and looking up at Evan, pleading. 

Evan's taking his fucking time, and Connor would really like him to hurry up, that much is evident from his gaze. Ev's answering with nothing more than a self-assured smile and a kiss to Connor's _nose_ , of all places - Con would have sat up and begun to whine had Evan not immediately gone to kiss him, and, well. Connor can't say no to that. (He _can_ , consent is their number one and they each know that, but does he _want_ to say no? Abso-fucking-lutely not.)

Sometimes Evan, he just-

It's a relationship, and their dynamic changes constantly and they're each alright with it - they flow, they just... they work together and take pride in that, because after years of learning to read a person one has to be good at the act, no?

And sometimes Evan just needs to be in charge, to be in control, and sometimes Connor needs to give his control up, let Evan be in charge so Connor doesn't have to be, and sometimes they do the reverse - again, flow. Constant, everlasting, ever-changing. 

Love, that is.

It's love, even on the bad days where Connor snaps constantly and slams the door and distances himself or where Evan hides or lies or runs away from his issues, and sometimes it's one or all combined, but they know how each other work (they are in love, after all) and they always end up coming back together. They apologize, and make it up in different ways and soon enough they're back to normal, even with Evan's massive guilt complex and Connor's avoidance of typical apologies. They work. (Evan's working, too, and Con's taking it so nicely, because they're _adults_ now and they're allowed to do things like this, with Connor wrapped up in Evan and Evan pushing him to the edge with mumbled praises and soft, barely-there kisses and _slowness_ , so slow, so _agonizingly_ slow, but with every snap of his hips Connor's mewling and clutching at him-)

So, yeah. It's a good day.


End file.
